


a fleeting moment when the sun can kiss the moon

by Catfishhamsterlady



Series: Arcana Fairy Tales [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Completed, Count Lucio - Freeform, Falling In Love, Lucio is a goat, M/M, Male Apprentice, Prince lucio, Sex, Smut, blindfold, fairy tale, male reader - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfishhamsterlady/pseuds/Catfishhamsterlady
Summary: A large goat comes to the steps of a poor family, asking for the most beautiful in the family in exchange for riches. The goat gets (Y/n), a young man with a pretty face. Although (Y/n) never sees the goat during the day, by night he is blindfolded by an alluring stranger.





	1. Disclaimer

This fairytale was originally Norse. It’s called 

East Of The Sun And West Of The Moon by 

Asbjornsen and Mö. I am putting my own twist on it, and I’m excited to do more of these. Thank you for reading! Check out the original! 


	2. Chapter One

Once upon a time there was a poor woman who had many children and little to give them in the way either of food or clothing. They were all pretty, but the prettiest of all was the youngest son who was so beautiful there were no bounds to his beauty. His oldest brothers were very protective. As were his two sisters, and he loved them all very dearly.

So once -- it was late on a Thursday evening in autumn, and wild weather outside, terribly dark and raining so heavily and blowing so hard that the walls of the cottage shook again -- they were all sitting together by the fireside, each of them busy with something or other, when suddenly some one rapped three times against the window-pane. The woman went out to see what could be the matter, and when she got out there stood a great white goat with blood red eyes.

 

“Good evening to you,” said the Goat calmly. “Good-evening," said the woman solemnly.

“Will you give me your youngest son?” Asked a the White Goat; "if you will, you shall be as rich as you are now poor.

Truly the woman would have had no objection to be rich, but he thought to himself: “I must first ask my son about this.” So he went in and told them. “(Y/n), there is a great white goat outside who has faithfully promised to make us all rich if he might but have the youngest son.” The beautiful boy looked up, wide eyed. “I would never,” he uttered. “And I will not hear any argument.” The woman nodded. “Very well dear.”

 

So the woman went out again, and settled with the White goat that he should come again next Thursday evening, and get his answer. Then the woman persuaded him, “Imagine if we were rich. None of your siblings would be hungry or cold ever again. You’d be living in riches as well!” After many more talks of such, (Y/n) has made his mind up to go. He cleaned his rags and himself, and became as smart as he could. When he sat to wait he held himself in readiness to set out. Little enough had he to take away with him.

 

Next Thursday evening the White goat came to fetch him. “What have you there?” He asked the boy looked at the goat. “What do you mean?” He asked quietly. “You have absolutely nothing.” The goat said exasperated. “Yes, but I have my family’s love. That’s all I need.” The goat scoffed and turned to face away from the boy. He seated himself atop of the giant goat and thus they departed.

 

“Why do you have red eyes?” (Y/n) asked as they wandered further and further from his cottage. The goat scoffed. “I got sick and it never went away.” He said simply. “Where does a great goat live?”

“Over the mountains.” The boy perked up to see the mountains. They were miles ahead. “So, tell me about yourself sir goat.” The goat laughed. “Sir? Why so formal?” (Y/n) blinked. “Well... I—“

“Calm down, gorgeous. My name is Lucio by the way.” He mouthed the words slowly to himself. “Get used to it.” Lucio said as they traveled onward. 

 

(Y/n) studied the goat for a while. He took in the black almost tribal markings on his face. What really struck him as odd was one of his legs was artificial. “It’s rude to stare.” Lucio spoke as (Y/n) flushed. “Well, your leg.” He said. “And what of it?” (Y/n) swallowed thickly, he didn’t want to get into trouble with the goat. “I think it’s beautiful. Covered in gold instead of fur.” He said slowly. The goat scoffed indignantly. “Would you like to trade? A leg for a leg because this thing is hideous.” He said angrily. “Well I think it’s beautiful.” They began to approach mountains, Lucio looked back at (Y/n). When they had gone a great part of the way, the White Goat said: “Are you afraid?”

"No, should I be?" said he. “Hold tight to the fur on my back, then there shall be no danger.” Said he. (Y/n) leaned forward and grabbed two handfuls of fur. Lucio gave a testing shake, (Y/n) stayed clutched tight. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Where is home?” Lucio snorted. “I’ll show you.” And thus she rode far, far away, until they came to a great mountain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, I know buuuuut before anything good happens yet there has to be a little introduction so! Short!


	3. Chapter 2

Then the White Goat knocked on the mountain, a door opened, and they went into a castle. There were many brilliantly lighted room all decorated with red and gold. Likewise a large hall in which there was a well-spread table, and it was so magnificent that it would be hard to make anyone understand how splendid it was. The White Goat gave him a silver bell. “Anything you need,” Lucio spoke softly. “And that bell will give you it. Just ring it and what you desire will appear.” He turned to the table and rang the bell. A mighty feast appeared. Lucio watched with adoring as the boy covered his mouth. “That’s... so much food. Will I be able to eat it all myself?” Lucio laughed softly. “Well, it shall clean itself when you are done. Eat as much as you want darling.” With that the boy rushed to sit at the table. Without any formalities he began to eat. Lucio studied his beauty with a smile on his lips. What a darling boy.

 

Lucio watched as the boy feasted. He drank as much wine as he pleased and ate his fill. Night was drawing near, so Lucio bid him goodnight and left the dining room. (Y/n) finished eating and stood, taking the bell in hand. He explored the wings of the palace, drawing near one which was decorated with torn paintings. The wing felt dark and heavy. (Y/n) frowned as he peeked down the corridor, the darkness swallowing it whole. He walked back to the last wing, far away from the darker one. The corridors were covered in various animal pelts, swords hang on the walls. Two large windows looked over the mountains, (Y/n) peered forward. The night swallowed everything whole. The snow upon the mountains reflected the moons soft glow. A chill ran through his spine, why was he here? 

 

He turned to see the eerie red eyes of the great goat upon the wall. A large painting of the goat, covered in animal furs, rubies and gold. (Y/n) breathed out, entranced by those eyes. He blinked and held the small bell in his hand. It was a golden bell attached to a red ribbon. He put the ribbon around his wrist and continued to explore. (Y/n) happened upon a large ballroom. There was a window on the ceiling, where the moon shone through. It lit up the middle of the ballroom floor. (Y/n) closed his eyes and could see himself dancing with a partner. He hummed and attempted to mimic such, but yawned in the middle of it. The journey had surely worn himself out, so he thought he might go to bed. 

 

He took the bell in hand, and before it could even ring once he was in a beautiful room. The curtains were open, candles glowing on the nightstand and around the room. It was a beautiful room, everything was made out of gold with red accents. Chairs had rubies along them, the bed had a red silk blanket lined with gold silk. A sheer red curtain hung from the bed. The pillows were an array of red and gold silk. (Y/n) took the bell again and rung it. His rags turned into a silk robe and large soft pants. (Y/n) smiled and worked around the room to blow out each candle. He closed the curtains, peeking out. Behind him was a shadow, (Y/n) turned to see but no one was there. He frowned and closed the curtain. The last candle was beside his bed. He took the robe off and left it on the floor. 

 

He laid on the bed and let out a pleasured moan. It was so perfect. He crawled to the middle of the large bed and blew the last candle out. (Y/n) got comfy and closed his eyes to sleep, only to wake moments later by the sound of his door. He sat up and looked around, the dark limiting his sight. “Lay back down darling,” a voice came from the darkness. (Y/n) relaxed, recognizing the voice. Lucio. “Why are you here?” He asked softly, laying back down. “This is my room, after all.” Lucio said, the bed dipping beside (Y/n). He nodded and laid down. “Alright, it is a cold night after all.” Lucio wrapped his arms around (Y/n). The other man was startled by the feel of cold metal and warm skin. “Where is your fur, sir goat?” (Y/n) asked as he was pulled into the warm chest of Lucio. “At night, I am no longer a goat. Maybe one day...” he whispered in (Y/n)’s ear. “You’ll be able to see my ravishing body.” (Y/n) flushed and turned to face Lucio. Lucio’s hand stopped his head. “No. Not today.” He said softly, holding (Y/n) close. The two lay together, entangled in each other’s limbs. It was peaceful.

 

When daylight broke, (Y/n) turned to find his bed empty. He frowned and sighed, getting out of bed. The bell rested on the stand, (Y/n) reached for it and smiled. He rung the bell, wishing for clothes. The finest garments that he’d ever seen in his life were replaced on him. He laid back upon the bed and closed his eyes, comfort drawing him back. But the boy decided there was work to do. He walked from the room of gold and down the hall. He passed the ballroom and peered in. There was no one. (Y/n) decided to try the dining hall. No one. He searched every room in each wing, finding a lavish library and a bathing area. He was alone. “Lucio!” (Y/n) called through the castle, but there was no one. No response, just the cold echoing of his voice. 

 

When night fell, (Y/n) was more than eager to feel Lucio beside him again. He lay down patiently waiting, the room darker than the night. He heard the door and smiled to himself. “Lucio?” 

“Yes darling.” (Y/n)’s chest filled with bubbly happiness as the bed dipped. “Why can’t I see you now?” He asked lying back. “Because.” Lucio whispered laying beside (Y/n). “If you’d like you can face me. But on one condition.” Lucio murmured, (Y/n) felt silk over his eyes and being tied securely to his head. “You wear this.” (Y/n) nodded and felt Lucio’s chest against his own. “If I can’t see you, describe yourself.” (Y/n) whispered softly. Lucio flushed and watched the blindfolded boy. “Well... I have golden hair.” The boy reached out, feeling Lucio’s face. 

 

He felt to the hair, Lucio hummed in contentment. He wasn’t used to being touched so kindly. “Are you a king?” Lucio took on of the boy’s hands and held it gently. “I am but a mighty prince.” He murmured. “When I become of age to be king, my people will love me.” (Y/n) smiled. “With that attitude, it’d be hard to!” Lucio scoffed and pulled away from (Y/n). “What about you?” Lucio asked with a growl. “Aren’t you just a lonely peasant boy?” (Y/n) turned to lie on his back. “I may be a peasant boy, but I knew of love and that is enough for me.” He said, Lucio frowning. “Love? Could not you have wanted more? Riches? Luxury?” (Y/n) smiled at that. “Yes, I wanted that, but what a waste is it if you cannot share it with someone you love?” With those words, Lucio was utterly gone for that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Lucio is in love! How cute.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex at the end of this chapter. Not important to storyline and not very well written because I can’t write it well yet soooo...

That was how the two lived. During the night, (Y/n) would be blindfolded. Lucio began to despise being confined to the bed. “(Y/n), dear, why don’t we walk?” The boy smiled. “Yes, that sounds nice. I can’t see, will you lead me?” Lucio flushed, taking his hand. So much trust and pliancy towards the prince, wasn’t he scared at all? Lucio pulled (Y/n) from the bed, slipping the silk robe over him. “Let’s dance.” Lucio said taking (Y/n)’s arm. He led the boy to the ballroom, the moonlight shone inside. (Y/n) looked absolutely ravishing. He let go of the boy’s hand leaving him in the middle of the room. “Ring that darling bell for some music (Y/n)?” He nodded and rang it, Lucio stalked around him like a predator to prey. The music of the Carmen suite filled the room.

 

Lucio took (Y/n)’s hand and began to dance seductively. The other boy panicked and tried to find his footing. “Calm down darling,” Lucio said wrapping a hand around his waist. “Now, follow my movements.” (Y/n) took to standing on his feet, following each movement. He was startled when the prince dipped him. Lucio smirked, their faces inches apart. He placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s cheek and left him once again in the middle. “Can you dance alone?” He asked as the viola’s played their final notes. “I was never taught to dance.” (Y/n) said, turning to search for Lucio’s voice. His face was red, how cute. Lucio smiled and pressed himself to the boy’s back. “Well, here’s your chance.” He murmured into his neck. He placed his hands on his hips, (Y/n) jumped a bit but stayed still. “We’re going to learn a simple step, alright?” He nodded and awaited instruction. How lovely of him.

 

“Now, for the first beat of the music your left foot steps back.” (Y/n) begins with that step tentatively. “Your right foot steps right.” (Y/n) does so. “Your left foot meets with your right.” (Y/n) nodded. “Repeat those steps.” He began to do so, gaining confidence and getting faster. “Good. Now let’s add a partner.” He stopped and Lucio stood in front of him. “You will take the role of the woman.” He placed a hand onto the prince’s shoulder, in turn the prince placed one on his waist. One hand clasped in the other. (Y/n) shuddered at the cool metal against his waist. “Lucio,” he murmured. “Is your hand sharp?” Lucio laughed softly and reached his metal hand to one of (Y/n)’s. “Yes. It was used for hunting.” (Y/n) smiled as the hand returned. “What did you hunt?”

“People.”

 

(Y/n) gasped, his face going pale as the moon. Lucio hummed and cupped it gently. “Don’t worry, that’s all in my past.” He promised smiling. “But it would’ve been love at first sight.” He said proudly. The other boy laughed softly, relaxing again. “Now, let’s dance!” And so they did. The two moved around the empty ballroom as fluid as water. Lucio twirled (Y/n), always catching him carefully. Whenever the other was feeling uneasy about his next step, Lucio pulled him to his chest. Soon (Y/n) stumbled and tripped into Lucio. The prince held him close and the boy yawned. “It’s getting late.” Lucio whispered softly. The boy frowned. “But I want to stay with you.” Lucio looked at him, sad that his beautiful eyes were tied shut. “Yes, but... this is our time. A fleeting moment before the sun takes it away.” (Y/n) sighed sadly. “Alright.” Lucio whisked him to bed, giving him a gentle kiss to his cheek. The boy was already fast asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Lucio, please help!” The boy wailed, panicking as his stomach turned. He released its contents with tears down his face, shaking in the bed. He couldn’t reach the bell. He felt so weak. There was nothing. No one to help him. Sun wouldn’t set for another hour. That was until the giant goat broke into his room. (Y/n) was so relieved he began crying again. “Thank goodness. Please help.” Lucio looked over the sweat soaked boy. “You sounded like you were dying.” He trotted over, his giant horns carefully moved away from the furniture. “It feels like I am. I’m so hot, and cold. I can’t eat it all hurts.” Lucio tilted his head and got the bell. “Get on my back. Get the bed clean.” He said dropping it into the shaky hand. The boy rang the bell but couldn’t muster it to get onto Lucio’s back. “What are you waiting for?” He snapped impatiently. 

 

“Lucio, I can’t.” He said with tears in his eyes. “Hey, shhh don’t cry. It’s okay. Just try a little bit okay?” Lucio asked panicked. (Y/n) nodded, grabbing onto Lucio’s fur. He shakily pulled himself onto Lucio. He buried his face into the fur, clutching onto him tightly. Lucio worriedly looked back, hearing the boy whimper. “Let’s go.” He said trotting away. He walked to the darker wing, and it slowly got colder the further they went. (Y/n) shivered atop of Lucio. “Sorry love, it’ll only be temporary.” (Y/n) nodded and whimpered. “It’s so dark.” He said softly. They finally got to a room. It had a large bed, much larger than (Y/n)’s. Lucio walked over to it and bent down so (Y/n) could get off easier. The boy let go and flopped onto the bed with a grunt. He crawled to the corner and surrounded himself in blankets. “Hey! What if you vomit again?” (Y/n) whined from the corner. “I’m coooold!” He wailed pitifully. Lucio couldn’t muster it in him to get (Y/n) to move. So he crawled onto the bed beside (Y/n). He watched him with a huff. The boy smiled at Lucio and snuggled closer to him. “Will you take care of me?” He murmured. “Even when I’m like this?” The prince smirked at the boy. “As long as your face stays cute.” 

 

(Y/n) kicked him, although there was very little force behind it. Lucio laughed and laid his head beside (Y/n)’s. “I will always take care of you. Especially when you’re like this.” He smiled and fell asleep. Lucio watched him sleep longingly. After hours of sitting beside the boy, his body changed. He reached a hand out to touch (Y/n). He was burning up! Lucio gently peeled away a blanket. He stood and took the bell. With a little chime the ribbon was around (Y/n)’s head and soup was in his hand. Candles lit behind him, creating a warm atmosphere. “Darling.” Lucio whispered and leaned kissing the flushed cheek. (Y/n) grumbled and turned away. “(Y/n), wake up.” He then watched as (Y/n) whined softly. “Get up!” Lucio growled a bit loudly. The boy jumped and groaned. “Why so harsh?” He pushed the ribbon up to rub his eye before sliding it back down. Lucio flushed with amazement. Wasn’t it tempting? Didn’t he want to sneak a peak? “I have soup for you.” (Y/n) sat up, leaning closer to Lucio. 

 

The prince kneeled down, gently spooning the soup into the boy’s mouth. He waited with an open mouth, swallowing the soup quickly. It shouldn’t have been as intimate as it was. With (Y/n) sick, his breath hitching with every spoonful of soup. When it dribbled down his lip, and especially with the red ribbon tied deliciously around his eyes. The candles made a sensual atmosphere. “I’m warm.” (Y/n) murmured once he finished all of his soup. “I’ll go get you a cloth.” Lucio stood and exited the room. (Y/n) laid, flushing and smiling to himself. Lucio was taking such good care of him, it was so kind. He could cry. When Lucio came back he rested a cold cloth on (Y/n)’s head. The boy shuddered at the cool feeling. Lucio leaned down and kissed his cheek. (Y/n) took his hand and smiled. “Thank you for everything.” He whispered and moved his hands to Lucio’s face. He traced it with his fingers ever so slowly, then began to play with his hair. Lucio smiled and laid his head on (Y/n), enjoying his hair being touched.

 

 

 

“And so, it was found that the magician had replaced the fool in order to disrupt the devil. The end.” Lucio looked up at (Y/n) from where he sat in the library. “What a lovely book.” He said softly, leaning back in the plush chair. “Indeed.” Lucio said looking over him. “You are so beautiful.” Lucio murmured, the boy blushing. “Thank you. I’m sure you are as well.” Lucio laughed. “Oh, I am.” He said. “And what about you? You’re so trustworthy of me, keeping the ribbon on. Why?” (Y/n) smiled and played with his hands. “Well, I don’t know. I just know that you won’t leave me in the dark.” Lucio frowned. “And if I do?” (Y/n) blushed. “I’d blindly come to find you, no matter what.” 

 

“Even if I was dressed in white for a wedding?”

“Even then.”

“Even though you’ve never seen my face?”

“Even then.” (Y/n) whispered as Lucio moved closer. “You’re an odd one.” Lucio murmured with a smirk. “Only for you.” (Y/n) said softly. Lucio stared at his lips and pulled back. “Do you love me?” He asked. (Y/n) shifted in his seat, blushing. “I...” he looked away. Lucio frowned and cupped his face. “Go ahead.” (Y/n) bit his lip and shifted in his seat. Lucio frowned as (Y/n) gave no answer. “Well, I love you.” He said standing. (Y/n)’s head shifted towards Lucio. “R-really?” Lucio smiled. “Yes darling, you’re ravishing, so kind and you don’t mind not being able to see me. I’m touched by how devoted you are to me.” (Y/n) blushed and smiled. “Then, I love you too.” Lucio placed a long awaited kiss on (Y/n)’s lips, holding him close.

 

——————hi it’s the sex ——————

 

“Easy darling, just relax.” Lucio murmured into (Y/n)’s skin. He had one finger inside of him, the boy squirming. “It’ll feel good soon, I promise.” Lucio moved it slowly, kissing at (Y/n)’s neck. The boy let out a soft moan, his cock leaking steadily. Lucio sat above the boy, (Y/n)’s hips in the prince’s lap. “How does it feel?” Lucio asked resting his metal arm onto (Y/n)’s hip. The boy shuddered as Lucio moved his finger at a slow pace. “Good.” He moaned and squeaked when Lucio added a second finger. He began to pant and cover his face. “We’re only just getting started and you’re already so pliant for me.” Lucio purred. (Y/n) moaned out, Lucio leaned over and nipped at his neck. (Y/n) bucked his hips and grabbed onto Lucio tightly. Lucio added another finger, stretching (Y/n) out further. Lucio kept biting at (Y/n)’s collarbone. He leaned back, taking (Y/n) with him as Lucio felt around the bed. “W-what’s wrong?” (Y/n) asked as Lucio stopped moving his fingers. “Trying to find the oil.” Lucio said and began to move his fingers. (Y/n) moaned again and waited as Lucio found it. He smiled and poured some in his hand. 

 

“You are so beautiful (Y/n). I’m glad you’re all mine.” Lucio hummed slicking himself up to enter (Y/n). The boy flushed and smiled. “I love you Lucio. Your kindness, and gentleness... I love it, so much.” Lucio scoffed and kissed (Y/n). “You’ve only seen me alone.” He whispered and pushed himself in. (Y/n) moaned loudly, grabbing onto Lucio again. Lucio smirked and nipped at (Y/n)’s collarbone, beginning to thrust at a slow pace. (Y/n) moaned, arching his back as he got used to the feeling. Lucio smiled down at (Y/n), watching as he moaned. “Lucio!” (Y/n) moaned as he bent over, kissing him softly. Lucio began thrusting faster, both hands bracing (Y/n)’s hips. They were sure to leave a bruise later. “I’m close!” (Y/n) whimpered. “Me too.” Lucio moaned kissing him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

So all went well and happily for a time, but then he began to be very sad and sorrowful, for all day long he had to go about alone. Sure he did see Lucio every night, but by day it was so dreary alone in a large castle. And he did so wish to go home and see his family. Then one night Lucio asked what it was that he wanted. “Well,” he spoke slowly. “I thank you for everything you’ve done, but it’s so dull here without anyone. I only see you at night, not even see. At home I had brothers and sisters, even if they aren’t blood I still had those to talk with. But I cannot go to them because it’s so far away, and I miss them so much.”

"There might be a cure for that," said Lucio smiling softly, then his face got dark. “If you would but promise me never talk to your eldest brother alone. Only when the others are there too; for he will take hold of your hand," he said, "and will want to lead you into a room to talk with you alone; but that you must by no means do, or you will damn us both.” (Y/n) nodded happily, hugging Lucio. “Oh thank you, so much!” 

 

 

In three days time Lucio came and said that they could now set out to see his family, and they journeyed together. He sitting on his back, and they went a long, long way, and it took a long, long time. “Lucio how much longer?”

“Patience, dear, is a virtue.” 

“You never have any patience when night falls. Why, last night I barely had the ribbon over my eyes before you had me pushed into the bed!” 

Lucio laughed sheepishly, snorting in defiance. “I am the most patient creature you’ve ever known.” (Y/n) rolled his eyes playfully. “I must’ve forgotten about Mazelinka then.” 

 

At last they came to a large white farmhouse, it was so pretty that it was a pleasure to look at it. "Your family dwells here now," said Lucio. "But do not forget what I said to you, or you will do much harm both to yourself and me."

"No, indeed," said he, "I shall never forget.” (Y/n) slipped from his back and turned to Lucio. He gave him a gentle kiss on the head. “I’ll see you tonight then.” Lucio snorted and butted his head into (Y/n)’s. “Alright. It’ll be lonely without you.” He hummed. (Y/n) smiled and blew him a kiss. “Goodbye.” He insisted. Lucio turned and began the journey home. “Julian! Portia! Asra!” (Y/n) called as his family peeked from the windows. “(Y/n)!” Portia screamed pushing Julian to the side. Asra laughed and calmly followed Portia, Julian got up and waved from the window. 

 

“You look like a prince!” Portia said rushing towards the boy. He had on a cloak of fur, one that Lucio himself insisted he wear. Under the cloak were garments that probably costed a fortune. “Thank you.” (Y/n) smiled as Asra hugged (Y/n). “It’s so nice to see you! How have you been?” Asra asked warmly. “I’ve been very well. Lucio has treated me with upmost kindness and respect. He lives in a giant castle, Asra!” Asra nodded slowly, Julian pushed past Portia and Asra. “Let’s do a check up!” He insisted. “Have you gotten sick at all?” 

“Yes, but Lucio took care of me.” Asra frowned. “Who’s Lucio, (Y/n)?” The boy blinked at his family. “Why, the goat.” Portia smiled. “You got to know his name? That’s so cool! Is his castle spooky?” (Y/n) nodded. “Yes, during the day there’s no one but me.”

“Not even Lucio?” Asra asked thoughtfully. “No.” Julian got along with his check up while the rest of the family pestered (Y/n) about his life with Lucio.

 

There were such rejoicings when he went in to Mazelinka that it seemed as if they would never come to an end. Everyone thought that they could never be sufficiently grateful to him for all he had done for them all. Now his family had everything that they wanted, and everything was as good as it could be. They all asked him how he was getting on where he was. All was well with him too, he said; and he had everything that he could want. “And more,” he added. “The prince has been nothing but kind.” (Y/n) kept eating. Portia and Julian were across from (Y/n) and Asra. Mazelinka was at the head of the table. The other three chattered away happy (Y/n) was home.

 

Asra leaned over to (Y/n). “Why don’t we talk after dinner?” He asked in a whisper, (Y/n) remembered the warning from Lucio. “I’m sorry... I can’t. Lucio said—“

“So Lucio controls your life now?” Asra challenged. (Y/n) froze, staring at Asra. “I just don’t want him to be mad at me.” He said slowly, Asra looked at (Y/n) sideways. “Well, he won’t be mad if he doesn’t know. Besides, I am your older brother. Shouldn’t you listen to me first?” (Y/n) stared, he sighed standing. “Fine.” He murmured putting his plate in the water. Asra followed, taking (Y/n)’s hand into his room. “Sit.” Asra spoke, taking a seat. 

 

“You tell me Lucio has been nothing but kind, yet you never see him during the day.” Asra spoke as (Y/n) sat in front of him. “Tell me why that sounds suspicious.” (Y/n) looked at Asra. “He sleeps with me.” (Y/n) said. “He’s a human at night.” Asra blinked. “Have you seen him?” (Y/n) shook his head. “Well no,”

“You might be sleeping with a troll.”

“A what.” (Y/n) blinked as Asra stood, stalking around his room and looking through things. “Here,” he said handing (Y/n) candles. “When he goes to sleep, light this and see him. It’s dim enough where he won’t wake. Make sure no wax drips onto him to wake him up.” (Y/n) took the candle, Asra hid it for the boy in a bag. (Y/n) felt guilt as Lucio arrived. His family bid him goodbye, Asra hugging (Y/n) tightly. “Do not forget.” He whispered in (Y/n)’s ear. (Y/n) broke away and got upon Lucio’s back. 

 

 

“Did you speak with your brother alone?” Lucio asked as they were a ways away. “I have.” (Y/n) said softly, fearful of Lucio’s wrath. “If you do what he asks, then you will damn us both my dear.” (Y/n) nodded. “Yes, Lucio. I know.” Lucio nodded and they silently continued on their way.

 

 

The two got home just as the sun was setting. So (Y/n) covered his eyes and leaped down from Lucio’s back. Lucio groaned softly and tied the ribbon around (Y/n)’s head. “Where’d that come from?” The boy laughed, Lucio smiled mischievously. “I always have it on me.” Lucio took the boy inside. “Let’s have you eat. How was your family?” He asked leading the boy to the dining room. “They were wonderful. Very curious upon how you treat me.” Lucio smiled. “Did you speak about how kind I’ve been?” He asked smugly. “No I spoke about how your breath smells like dirt.” Lucio scoffed and roughly sat (Y/n) down. “How rude!” (Y/n) laughed as he heard a plate being set down in front of him. “Now, open up.” He opened his mouth as Lucio fed him. He smiled, guilt pulling at his stomach. (Y/n) grabbed his bag and felt the telltale candle. 

 

Maybe it would all be alright. Maybe he’d be able to see Lucio and pass some magical test. Then Lucio would ask (Y/n) to marry him and they’d live happily ever after as two kings! But then again, he’d be betraying Lucio’s trust. He could be hated by the prince for the rest of his life. He’d lose the man he’s begun to love. “You’re thinking.” Lucio said cut in. (Y/n) jumped and nodded. “I was.” Lucio fed him again. “Care to humor me in your thoughts?” Lucio asked softly. (Y/n) chewed and smiled. “I’m just thinking about seeing you.” Lucio laughed bitterly. “Don’t let your hopes up, I don’t want you to anytime soon.”

“Is it because of your looks? Because your heart is all that matters.”

“It is not!” Lucio said horrified. “I am wonderfully handsome, thank you!” He huffed. “If you know what’s good for you— what’s good for us— you wouldn’t even entertain the thought of seeing me.”

“But Lucio—“

“Am I clear?”

“Lucio!” (Y/n) felt hands on his shirt, Lucio’s claws tore into it. “Am I clear?” (Y/n) let out a shuddered breath. “Yes.” He whispered as Lucio slowly let him down. “Good.” He murmured. The silence was deafening, (Y/n) uncomfortably sat facing his lap. “I’m sorry, my anger gets out of hand. Why don’t we go to bed?” (Y/n) sighed and nodded. “That sounds wonderful.” He whispered. Lucio nodded and led him to bed.

 

 

When the boy could hear Lucio was asleep he began to move. Anxiety flooded the boy’s system. Lucio was wrapped around the boy, his chin tucked into (Y/n)’s neck. He took off the silk and moved, taking the candle from the bag and lighting it. He moved Lucio to lay on his back. (Y/n) took the candle and shone the light over Lucio. It took everything in the boy not to drop the candle. Lucio was so handsome. His golden hair was a bit messy, but he looked dashing with the tribal markings on his face. He had a relaxed expression. (Y/n) felt so much love for him in that moment, the boy felt like he’d die if he didn’t kiss him now. (Y/n) leaned down and kissed Lucio, while doing so wax dropped onto Lucio’s chest. (Y/n) pulled back to find two bloodshot silver eyes staring at him with betrayal.

 

“Lucio! I—“

“What have you done?” Lucio hissed sitting up. (Y/n) backed away. “(Y/n) what have you done?” He snapped. “I wanted to see you.” He cried, Lucio’s anger boiling over. “What have I said for weeks?” He snarled. “Have I not told you? You’ve damned us both! If you only would’ve waited a damn year, I could’ve taken off the ribbon for you! We could’ve been together but your greed has damned us!” 

“Lucio please!”

“You don’t understand. I’ve been bewitched by my mother so that I am a goat by day and a man by night. But now I must end it between us. We are no more. I have to leave you and go to him, where I am betrothed.” Lucio hissed. (Y/n) blinked. “Why wouldn’t you tell me you’re betrothed?” He asked angrily. “Because if I could find my true love and they could hold themselves back from seeing me the curse would be broken. But, based on our circumstances I don’t think that’s happening!”

 

“If you were betrothed I wouldn’t even tried to be your lover, I would’ve stayed as a friend.” Lucio grabbed the blanket (Y/n) was holding to his chest and tore it from his hands. “I didn’t want that! I watched you for years, I watched how beautiful you were. I saw how kind you were I wanted you as mine.” He snarled. “I never want to marry my betrothed.” He hissed. “And now... it’s ruined.” Lucio said softly, he shook out of anger. Lucio slipped from the bed and began to dress himself from the garments around the room. “You’re leaving tonight?” (Y/n) whispered. “I have to. My mother lives in a castle it lies east of the sun and west of the moon.” Lucio growled throwing a cloak over his shoulders. “Is there any way I can visit you?” (Y/n) asked walking over to Lucio. He placed a gentle hand on his back. “Yes, but it’s impossible to find.” Lucio said and turned back around to (Y/n). 

He placed a cloak over his shoulders and smiled apologetically. “I’m so sorry about this, darling. But I have to. You can’t follow me.” And in an instant, Lucio pulled (Y/n) towards him and slammed his head into his. The boy crumpled onto the ground, the cloak looking around him. Lucio watched as the castle began to vanish, tears spilled down his face as (Y/n)’s beautiful clothes turned back into rags. The only thing that remained was the cloak Lucio gave him. Lucio kneeled down and kissed where a bright bruise was blossoming on his head. “Sleep well.” He said. And, with the flick of his cloak Lucio was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it’s not abuse it’s just easier if (Y/n) were to go nighty night


	6. Chapter 5

When (Y/n) awoke he immediately looked around. In place of the castle was a large, dark thick wood. The cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. He sat up and looked around. The rags he had come in were there on his body. (Y/n) began to weep, he wept until he felt better and stood. It was time to find Lucio and fix everything he’d done. “East of the sun and west of the moon.” He whispered under his breath as he began to walk. He walked until he came upon a mountain, (Y/n) was tired and held the cloak around him tightly. Outside before the mountain was a young looking woman with a blind eye. She was eating an apple, while one of good rested in her lap. “Excuse me ma’am?” (Y/n) asked approaching the woman. “May I ask of your name, fair lady?” The woman with bright orange hair gave a sweet smile. “Volta.” She hummed and continued eating. “Miss Volta, do you know the way Prince Lucio lives? I was told it was east of the sun and west of the moon, and he is to marry a princess.”

 

Volta stopped mid bite, staring at (Y/n) with knowing eyes. “And how might you know of that?” She questioned looking the boy over. “You are mighty handsome, maybe you are who out to have him.” (Y/n) blushed and looked away with a fond smile. “Yes, indeed, I am.” Volta leaned back in the chair she sat upon and sighed. “I know nothing about him but that he swells in a castle east of the sun and west of the moon. It’ll take you quite a while to get there, if you ever get there at all. But, you shall have the loan of my horse, and then you can ride on it to another crueler woman who is a neighbor of mine. Perhaps she can tell you about him. When you have gotten there you must gently bid the horse to go home again. And here, take this with you.” She held out the golden apple, (Y/n) took it and looked around. 

 

Behind Volta past trees was a wonderful horse. (Y/n) sat himself upon it, tucked the golden apple into his pocket. “Thank you Miss Volta, I will never forget your kindness.” Volta smiled and continued eating. “Goodbye.” And with those words (Y/n) hooked into the horse and began to ride away. He rode throughout the night. At dawn he came upon a woman in all red sitting before another mountain. She held a skull with a gold comb embedded in it. “Excuse me, my fair lady,” The boy spoke. “Do you happen to know where Prince Lucio’s castle lies?” So, the woman in all red told him the same story as Volta. She allowed him the use of her horse and even allowed him to take the comb. (Y/n) bid Volta’s horse goodbye and leaped onto the lady in red’s. So he set off for the next neighbor. 

 

When (Y/n) arrived he found himself in the presence of a rather disturbing man. He sat beside a golden spinning wheel, where red beetles spun. He inquired if he knew how to find Prince Lucio, but the man knew about as much as the other two. The hope inside of (Y/n) began to deflate as he heard the exact same story. Only, when he offered the loan of his horse he instead told her, “I believe you must ride to the East Wind and ask him. Perhaps he will know where the castle is and blow you that way.” (Y/n) was excited, finally new information. A new direction and so much closer to Lucio than ever before. Then the man gave (Y/n) the gold spinning wheel. “Perhaps you may find a use for it.”

 

So, (Y/n) rode for many days without rest. He almost fell off the horse, the horse almost collapsed. At long last and hard work they did arrive. He asked the East Wind if he could tell him the way to Prince Lucio. “Well, I have heard tell of that Prince and of his castle, but I do not know the way to it. I have never blown so far.” (Y/n)’s face dropped, exhaustion showing. “But wait, I will go with you to my brother the West Wind. He may know that, for he is much stronger than I. Sit on my back and I shall carry you.” (Y/n)’s excitement showed. He climbed upon the back of the West Wind and they moved swiftly. Throughout the ride (Y/n) fell asleep, wrapped in Lucio’s cloak. When they arrived the West Wind knew for certain that (Y/n) must be the one Lucio marries and not the princess. “Brother, I have never seen such a prince for I have never roamed that far. I shall take him to South Wind, he is much stronger than both of us.” 

 

So, in the midst of (Y/n) sleeping they passed the boy from one another and West Wind went about finding South Wind. When West Wind arrived to South Wind (Y/n) had awoken. “Ah, look at how handsome this man is. He must be the one the prince should marry, yet I’ve never seen such a prince.” (Y/n) frowned, looking between the two desperately. “But, I will take you to North Wind. The strongest and oldest of all of us. Hop on.” South Wind spoke. (Y/n) beamed and climbed on the back of South Wind.

 

As they neared North Wind the two felt cold gusts from a long while before they got there. (Y/n) pulled his cloak around himself shivering. He could almost hear Lucio in his ear. _“Darling,”_ the hot breath on his ear. _“Let me warm you up.”_ All that was shattered when a loud, “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Roared from afar. “It is I,” spoke the South Wind calmly. “And this is he who should marry the prince who live in the castle which lies east of the sun and west of the moon. He wishes to ask if you’ve ever been there and tell him the way so he may gladly find him again.”

“Yes,” said the North Wind. “I know where it is. I once blew an aspen leaf there, but I was so tired that for days afterward I was unable to blow at all. However, if you really are anxious to go there, and are not afraid to go with me, I will take you on my back. I will try if I can to blow you there.”

 

“I must go there.” (Y/n) said determined. “If there is any way to get back to him I will. I have no fear, no matter how fast or how high we go.” He said. North Wind hummed. “Very well then, but you must sleep tonight. If we ever wish to get there we must have the day before us.” So (Y/n) complied and fell into a comfortable sleep, all the while North Wind prepared himself. He made himself so big and strong it was frightful to see him. When (Y/n) awoke, away they went, high up through the air. (Y/n) felt as though he could reach the gods, below him was a storm that blew down woods and houses. When they were above the sea ships were wrecked by hundreds. Thus they tore on and on, time went on and they persisted above the sea. North Wind grew more and more tired. At last, he became so utterly weary he was unable to blow any longer and the two sank and sank lower. So low that the waves dashed against the heels of the poor boy he was carrying. “Are you afraid?” Said the North Wind. “I have no fear.” Whispered the boy, and it was true. Although, they were not very far from land at all. There was just enough strength left in North Wind to enable him to throw (Y/n) onto the shore under the windows of a castle which lay east of the sun and west of the moon.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for an out of character Nadia for the next chapter(s). Just a warning, thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

When he awoke in the morning (Y/n) sat beneath the walls of the castle. He began playing with the golden apple, trying to figure out how to get to Lucio. The first person he saw was the princess, who was to marry the prince. “How much do you want for that gold apple, boy?” She asked opening the window. “It can’t be bought for either gold or money,” answered he. “If it cannot be bought for either gold or money what will buy it? You may say what you please.” Said the princess. (Y/n) smiled cunningly as he held the apple. “Well, if I may, I would like to go to the Prince who is here and be with him tonight. Then you may have it.” The princess thought for a moment and smiled. “You may.” She said. (Y/n) gave the princess the apple. As the boy waited for nightfall he learned the Princess’ name, Nadia. When the sun set, he raced to the palace and went to where Prince Lucio was. But, he was asleep, for Nadia had made sure he was. 

 

“Lucio?” (Y/n) whispered approaching Lucio. “Please, wake up.” He whispered sitting beside the sleeping prince. (Y/n) took Lucio’s hand, finding something tied around it. He lifted his hand and gasped, beginning to weep. Around his hand was the ribbon. (Y/n) slowly untied it and held it in his hand. He began to shake Lucio desperately. “Please wake up!” He pleaded. (Y/n) took the opportunity to talk to Lucio about his adventures to come find him. In the middle of the story about the four winds, Nadia came into the room and ordered him out. “I’ll see you again.” He promised kissing his hand. He held the ribbon tightly as he passed Nadia. 

 

When he went back out the boy noticed that his hair had grown mighty long. One might even mistake him for a girl. He smiled to himself and sat beneath the windows on the wall again. He began to comb his hair with the golden comb, and the day repeated itself. Nadia asked what he wanted for the comb, (Y/n) told her it was not for sale, but that he’d trade it for a night with the Prince. When he went up again, he was asleep. He called for him, shook him and at one point sat atop of him nothing could put any life into him. (Y/n) soon began to tell him of his adventures once more. He pushed back Lucio’s hair in his sleep. He leaned in and kissed Lucio. “It was all for you.” He said quietly. “I even have the ribbon around my throat, isn’t that something?” He murmured and leaned back. “I don’t have a plan yet, but I will.” He said determined. When daylight broke through, Nadia came and told (Y/n) to leave. 

 

He yet again sat himself under the castle, beginning to spin with her golden spinning wheel. After a few times of pricking himself the Princess wanted the spinning wheel as well. She asked what he’d want for it, and (Y/n) answered with the same thing he did the previous times. She agreed to let him stay with the Prince again. 

 

Inside the palace was a large man who’d stayed in the room beside the prince. For two nights he’d heard how a man wept and called for the unconscious Prince. So he told the prince of this. That evening when Princess Nadia gave Lucio a drink, he pretended to drink it and threw it behind him, for he suspected it was a sleeping potion. It was cleaned before Nadia knew. When night fell Lucio lay in his room waiting. The door opened and shut quietly. The candles in his room illuminated the boy who stood, sickly small and frail. His hair was matted and he looked absolutely horrid. “My love,” Lucio whispered. (Y/n) looked up from the floor, happiness lighting up his features. “Lucio! You’re awake!” He said and threw himself on Lucio. Lucio hugged back happily and pushed (Y/n) back. 

 

“So, the stories I’ve heard in my sleep are true then?” (Y/n) nodded quickly. “Yes, I’ve fought tooth and nail to be yours again.” Lucio huffed. “Why are you so frail?” He demanded. “I... I may have forgotten to eat.” Lucio growled and shook his head. “All matters aside, I’m being married tomorrow. That can’t happen.” He said, (Y/n) sighed. “I couldn’t think of anything.” Lucio hummed to himself and smirked. “Oh? I have an idea.” He said pulling at the cloak. 

 

 

 

“‘Allo miss.” A man spoke loudly. He came from a bar in town, (Y/n) was sent to eat something by Lucio. (Y/n) looked away and kept walking, the skirt of the dress he wore fluttering. “Oy! Don’t ignore me!” He kept going, rushing to get to the market. Lucio’s wonderful plan was to dress (Y/n) up as a girl and then Lucio is to test his future wife by dancing with him blindfolded. Naturally, it’d be too hard to do for someone. But, (Y/n) has practice. When the princess is unable to dance, he will demand only a wife who is able to can marry him. He will then choose (Y/n) and they will be married. Though, (Y/n) found it funny. He was actually passing as a woman since Lucio did makeup and hair. He was dressed in a red ball gown, the red ribbon as a choker around his neck. He found it comfy, to say the least, but his hair felt weird and so did his face. The stares he got was uncomfortable, and his cloak only hid so much.

 

The wedding began. Lucio stood, staring down through the rows of people until his eyes landed on (Y/n). The boy blushed at Lucio, looking away. The crowd stood as the Princess walked down the isle, and what a vision was she. For a moment (Y/n) watched as Lucio stoke a glance at her and then turned back to (Y/n) immediately. (Y/n) smiled and sat as soon as the princess was at the altar. “May I test my wife, to see if I truly think she shall be wedded to me?” Lucio asked his mother loudly. “You may.” His mother crooned, Lucio nodding. “Trust must be established by my wife. If there is no trust, there is no love. So, I Lucio, ask of you to dance with me blindfolded.” Nadia made a face, Lucio snarled at her. “What? You don’t like the request then don’t marry me.” He snapped. Nadia sighed and turned. “Where’s the blindfold?” She growled angrily, Lucio smirked as one was handed to her.

 

(Y/n) watched as the few musicians at the wedding began to play. Nadia tied the blindfold and began to dance with Lucio. The problem was, the Princess didn’t trust him one bit. She stumbled over his feet, trying to find the right steps. Finally, after a full minute of her stumbling she tore away from Lucio and ripped the blindfold from her face. “This is an impossible task! No one can do it!” She snapped, fury in her eyes. “Then I won’t marry you.” Lucio said curtly. “I am only marrying someone who can dance with me blindfolded.” (Y/n) stood in a flash. “Your majesty!” He spoke, holding his hand high. “I would like a dance.” Lucio smirked at his love, holding out a gloved hand. “Then, darling, come and give it a try.” 

 

(Y/n) moved as fast as he could in the dress, almost tripping over himself in the haste. He grabbed Lucio’s hand and stared up at him with a smile. “Hello darling.” Lucio whispered, pulling the ribbon from (Y/n)’s neck. He smiled as it was wrapped around his eyes. (Y/n) welcomed the familiar darkness, a sturdy hand resting against his hip and the other in his hand. The musicians began to play, and the two danced flawlessly together. Some whisper that it was as though the gods were singing for them, everything was perfect. When the song ended they sealed it with a kiss. Lucio took his claws and tore the dress (Y/n) wore at the front, exposing him for who he was. Nadia fainted on the spot upon seeing (Y/n).

 

“You...” Lucio’s mother snarled in horror. “You’re that peasant boy who kept bothering the Prince in his sleep!” (Y/n) was in shock as he stood, the front of his dress torn. “No, he’s my husband and the ruler of this land. I hereby banish you.” His mother opened her mouth to intervene. “Or,” Lucio hissed. “I’ll fucking kill you for the hell you’ve put me through!” With those words his mother scurried away, out of sight. Nadia was taken back to her rightful kingdom. Lucio took all of the riches from the kingdom and moved him and his husband far away from the castle east of the sun and west of the moon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, the end of the first of this series... I already have ideas for Asra :)


End file.
